The Space Between Us
by soon2thebae
Summary: [DISCONTINUE!] Bumi memiliki keunikannya sendiri. Itulah yang ia suka. Jujur saja, mengunjungi Bumi memberikan kenangan indah dan pahit bagi dua insan ini. Jongin, orang pertama yang lahir di Mars, penasaran dengan Bumi. Selama ini, ia hanya mengetahui fenomena-fenomena berdasarkan data saja. Merasakannya? Belum pernah. Dan juga, Oh Sehun, manusia biasa di Bumi. EXO. KaiHun


**The Space Between Us**

 **Bagian O1  
**

Karakter: Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Selamat membaca

• • •

Apa yang kau sukai dari Bumi?

Itulah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada orang-orang di Bumi. Sejauh ini, yang ia suka dari Bumi adalah begitu berwarnanya planet itu. Berbeda sekali dengan planet miliknya—Mars—yang hanya berwarna campuran antara merah dan jingga.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Tokoh utama kita kali ini tinggal di Mars. Uhh, lebih tepatnya lahir di Mars. Sudah 17 tahun ia di sini.

 _Ping!_

Sebuah laman langsung keluar dari layar kaca berteknologi tinggi. Di situ tertuliskan sebuah nama, Chanyeol-hyung.

" _Oh, shit_." Pemuda jangkung itu lupa kalau ia seharusnya mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol.

Langsung saja, ia mengambil seragam sebelum keluar dengan terburu-buru dari kamar. Kaki jenjangnya setengah berlari menuju ke ruangan di mana tumbuh-tumbuhan ada.

Sesampainya di sana, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu berpura-pura mengamati sel tumbuhan dengan mikroskop.

"Kau terlambat." ucap Chanyeol yang baru datang. Hanya selang beberapa detik saja darinya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-hyung! Ada apa?" sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang kelebihan kalsium itu. Berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa dengan memasang tampang tidak bersalah.

"Dasar, Kkamjong." balasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ia mengelap tangannya dengan handuk. Noda hitam ada di wajah pemuda tampan itu menandakan ia selesai membetulkan sebuah rakitan.

"Sudah lihat? Ini keren sekali." Jongin kembali mengamati mikroskop yang ada di depannya bereaksi jika gambar sel itu memang keren.

"Lebih bagus kalau memang bisa terlihat. Nyalakanlah layarnya." balas Chanyeol mengungkap kebenaran bahwa Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengamati sama sekali. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari seberang ruangan, rekan yang dari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.

Ups, sepertinya Jongin tertangkap basah. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan memberi jeda sebelum menyalakan alat itu, "Hyung! Jangan ketawa begitu." Jongin meniup poninya kesal.

"Hei, fokus. Aku memintamu ke sini bukan tanpa sebab. Irigasi nomor 27 tersumbat." Chanyeol menyimpan handuknya, ia letakkan di atas pundak.

Jongin mendengus sembari menghampiri irigasi nomor 27 itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengambil baut yang terletak di meja nakas dan mulai memperbaiki salurannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin memperbaikinya. "Sudah. Irigasi 27 sudah diperbaiki."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin heran, mengangkat salah satu alisnya. _Wow, he's fast_. Dibesarkan oleh para ilmuan di sekelilingmu pastinya akan mempengaruhi kualitas otak dan kinerjamu. Iya bukan?

"Iyakah?" Chanyeol mencoba mengecek dengan menyalakan putaran air yang menyebabkan semburan air dari alat yang Jongin perbaiki memang sudah bisa digunakan dan cipratan airnya mengenai wajah tampan Jongin.

Jongin mengeluh, " _Great, hyung. Thanks a lot._ "

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Ternyata kau masih berguna juga. Sekarang perbaiki nomor 14." perintahnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan, menghilangkan sisa-sisa air. Kehenigan sementara yang disebabkan oleh Jongin membuat Chanyeol bertanya padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berguna jika hidupku saja tidak diketahui?" balasnya cepat seraya ia menghampiri nomor 14 dan mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya namu tak ada suara yang keluar. Jujur, ia ingin menjawab bahwa itu tidak benar tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. Ia hanya bisa diam saja. Ya, kelahiran Jongin memang tidak diketahui oleh siapa-siapa kecuali para ilmuan yang berada di Mars bersamanya dan staf di Bumi. Cukup menyedihkan, kan?

• • •

 _Ping!_

Sebuah laman baru muncul di laptop canggihnya. Kali ini berasal dari orang yang berbeda. Kali ini dari Oh Sehun. Teman pertama yang sekarang sudah menjadi sahabat dan serasa saudara bagi Jongin. Mereka bertemu melalui aplikasi komunikasi tentunya.

"Monggu-a, aku butuh privasi."

Yang dipanggil hanya merespon, "Dan kenapa kau butuh itu, Kim Jongin?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin merespon kembali dan ia buru-buru mencari sebuah sweater di tumpukan baju untuk menutupi lambang organisasi—NASA—yang ada di dada kirinya.

Yap, Jongin merahasiakan dari Sehun kalau ia berasal dari Mars. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan fakta yang lainnya. Mereka bilang Jongin adalah pembohong yang buruk.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku sahabatmu."

" _Ani._ Kau adalah mesin dengan kecerdasan buatan sederhana. Mesin yang kurakit."

Monggu, sebuah robot canggih sederhana yang dibuat oleh Jongin. Monggu terasa seperti sahabatnya Jongin jika di Mars. Terkadang jika mereka berdebat atau Monggu tidak mau memberikan informasi, Jongin langsung memprogram ulang Monggu agar mau menurut pada dirinya. Jongin juga bisa menjadi kejam untuk sesaat.

Tolong jangan dibayangkan robot berbentuk hewan peliharaan karena itu akan terlihat mengerikan dimana robot anjing dapat berbicara. Berimajinasilah sebuah robot dengan rakitan buatan yang sederhana saja.

"Itu melukai perasaanku." Kepalanya bergerak menatap Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, " _Mmm-hmm. You don't have feelings._ "

" _I do have feelings. I'm your best friend._ " Kalian lihat? Kecerdasan buatan, okay? Pintar sekali untuk Monggu membalas ucapan pembuatnya.

"Monggu-a, aku serius." tatap Jongin tajam pada Monggu.

" _Fine!_ Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini butuh privasi? Padahal dulu kau tidak begini. Aku rindu dengan dirimu yang dulu saat kita bermain bersama. Dasar." keluh Monggu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar yang lama kelamaan suaranya makin menghilang.

Saat semua sudah aman, Jongin membuka laman tersebut sembari merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan mulai chatting dengan Sehun. Wajah manis Sehun muncul di laman, mirip seperti video call tapi sedikit berbeda.

 **Oh Sehun:** Kim Jongin.

 **Kim Jongin:** Sehunnie...

 **Oh Sehun:** Hmm.

 **Kim Jongin:** Kali ini ada apa lagi? Wajahmu terlihat tidak enak dipandang. Apa kau membuat masalah lagi?

 **Oh Sehun:** _Seriously_ , Kim Jongin! Apa wajah-wajah sepertiku terlihat seperti orang yang membuat masalah?

 **Kim Jongin:** _Ani_ , tapi alismu mengerut dan ekspresimu tidak mengenakkan.

 **Oh Sehun:** _Well, thanks for that. How about you try to guess it?_

 **Kim Jongin:** Kau masih memasang wajah bodohmu itu di sekitar teman-temanmu.

 **Oh Sehun:** _Ya!_

 **Kim Jongin:** Melihat reaksimu sepertinya aku benar.

 **Oh Sehun:** Ya, ya, ya. _You win_ , Kim Jongin. Aku kesal! _Because I have to stay with this fake people._

 **Oh Sehun:** Semua selalu berpura-pura dan tidak ada yang nyata. Mereka memasang topeng. Tidak ada yang bisa kupercayai.

 **Kim Jongin:** Sahabatku saja tidak nyata.

 **Kim Jongin:** Oh! Kau bisa percaya padaku.

 **Oh Sehun:** Terima kasih untuk itu.

 **Oh Sehun:** dan mengenai sahabatmu yang tidak nyata.. Aku setuju. Saat aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan...

 **Kim Jongin:** "...pergi jauh dari sini." dan kasih kembali.

 **Oh Sehun:** Apakah kau mengajak bertengkar denganku, Kim Jongin?

 **Kim Jongin:** Tidak. Justru aku berharap bisa pergi bersamamu.

 **Oh Sehun:** Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak musim dingin lalu _and I know you can_.

 **Kim Jongin:** _No, I can't_.

 **Oh Sehun:** Oh, iya. Aku lupa dengan fakta bahwa kau tak bisa pergi dari rumah. Apakah kau ada penyakit _social isolation_? LOL

 **Oh Sehun:** _Just kidding._

 **Kim Jongin:** Bukan rumah.. lebih mirip dengan penthouse..

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku tidak bisa pergi karena penyakitku.

 **Kim Jongin:** Osteogenesis Imperfecta.

 **Oh Sehun:** Ya, ya, ya. Aku masih tidak percaya. Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Kita lanjutkan besok?

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku.. takkan ke manapun.

Dengan itu Sehun memutuskan terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengangkat kedua kaki yang kemudian ia tempelkan hingga ke dada sebelum ia peluk keduanya. Pemuda yang cukup berotot itu hanya bisa memandang gelapnya luar angkasa yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bintang dan planet kecil lainnya.

• • •

Jongin menyandarkan badannya ke kasurnya sambil menonton sebuah film yang sering ditonton hingga ia hafal dengan beberapa kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengunjungi kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah mug berisi cokelat panas. "Hei, dari mana kau mendapatkan movie ini?"

"Ilmuan dari China sempat meninggalkannya di sini."

Chanyeol menekuk bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya serta bergumam pelan. "Ingin?" Ia menawarkan Jongin cokelat panas di dalam mug yang ia bawa sebelum ia bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana akhir ceritanya?"

"Pemuda yang awalnya malaikat itu memilih untuk menjadi manusia seperti wanita yang dicintainya. Dia akan menjadi biasa seperti yang lainnya. Tak lagi spesial." tatap Jongin ke arah movie yang ia tonton dengan serius. Tak lupa ia menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit coklat panas yang ia terima.

"Mereka bisa berkeluarga." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, Hyung," Jongin mengusap permukaan mug itu dengan lembut. Kebetulan Chanyeol menyebut topik yang ia tahan dari dulu untuk dibicarakan, "Apakah di Bumi ada keluargaku... yang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menegang. Ia menyembunyikan rasa kakunya sebelum menatap Jongin cemas. Berat rasanya untuk memberitahu _dongsaeng_ satunya itu. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengelus pundak Jongin sambil menelan ludahnya, " _I'm sorry,_ Jongin."

 _Ah, seharusnya aku tak usah menanyakan pertanyaan retoris ini._ Jongin tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol menandakan ia tak apa-apa. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ibunya yang meninggal karena melahirkannya. Ayahnya pun juga sama, mereka bilang. Bukan karena melahirkan dirinya, tapi karena helm yang bocor saat ia berada di luar _penthouse_. Jongin hanya tau wajah mereka berdua melalui beberapa foto dan arsip video yang ada.

Keesokan harinya,

"Hyung! Ayo kita ke Bumi!" seru Jongin tak bisa menutupi semangatnya yang justru membuat atmosfir di ruangan mencekat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang ada di ruangan menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Apakah gerangan yang membuat Jongin memutuskan ke Bumi?

"Apa aku tak salah dengar, Kim Jongin? Kau sedang bercanda 'kan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku belum pernah seserius ini, Hyungdeul." Jongin menatap kedua bola mata hyung yang notabene lebih pendek darinya dengan serius. Sirat mata Jongin memancarkan kesungguhannya.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo hendak memberitahu sebuah fakta yang cukup kejam. Fakta kejam yang memaksa Jongin memang tidak bisa berada dan tinggal di Bumi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Fakta yang akan membuat Jongin ditolak oleh Bumi. Fakta yang akan mewajibkan Jongin untuk tinggal di Mars. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol memotong terlebih dahulu seraya tangannya yang besar menepuk pundak pemuda pendek itu.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Kyungsoo-a. Akan kuatasi ini." Chanyeol mencoba mengerti situasi. Keinginan Jongin untuk datang ke Bumi. Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo akan keadaan tubuh Jongin bila ia berada di Bumi. "Aku mengerti. Jika kau seserius itu, kau harus melakukan beberapa tes terlebih dahulu denganku."

" _Thanks_ , hyung!" Jongin melakukan _bro-hug_ dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, "Hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

• • •

Jongin tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Inginnya cepat-cepat untuk memberikan kabar baik ini kepada Sehun.

 **Kim Jongin:** _Good news. Guess what?_

 **Oh Sehun:** Kita jadi pergi.

 **Kim Jongin:** Mereka menemukan obat untuk penyakitku.

 **Oh Sehun:** _Gosh_.. Jongin! Aku anggap itu mendekati dengan jawabanku.

 **Kim Jongin:** Aku akan pergi menemuimu. Dalam beberapa bulan.

 **Oh Sehun:** Tentu. Asalkan tidak selamanya.

Beberapa hari ini, Jongin melakukan tes yang mengukur daya tahan tubuh, stamina, dan masih banyak lagi agar ia bisa bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol yang terlanjur mengatakan setuju pada Jongin sedang berpikir keras. Alasan apakah yang dapat ia gunakan agar mereka dapat ke Bumi. Apabila Chanyeol dengan jujur mengatakan alasan mereka ke Bumi hanyalah karena Jongin melihat kemungkinan besarnya akan ditolak. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa bohong.

Bulan berikutnya, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan beberapa ilmuan melakukan perjalanan menuju Bumi yang memakan waktu tak sedikit. Terpaksa Jongin berhenti menghubungi Sehun dan tidak sempat memberitahu lelaki pucat itu karena tidak adanya koneksi. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun sabar menunggunya.

Sayangnya, perjalanan menuju ke Bumi memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Rata-rata perjalanan ke Bumi adalah 225 hari dari sekian data yang telah dilakukan.

"Jongin, boleh kutahu alasan kau ingin pergi ke Bumi?" Kyungsoo menghampiri pemuda tan yang sedang mengecek data di sebuah layar tipis.

Jongin bergumam terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh pada hyungnya itu, "Aku ingin menemui seseorang dan aku dapat mengubah kata dari ingin menjadi akan." Tak ada gunanya juga memberi kebohongan.

"Kau pergi menemui seseorang? Apakah ini hal yang aku dan Chanyeol-hyung tidak ketahui sebelumnya? Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku berbuat apa saja hyung selama 17 tahun ini? Miris sekali diriku jika tak mempunyai seseorang." Jongin berhenti memandang layar tipis itu sebelum mengarahan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Oooh, _arrasseo. Now, our Kim Jongin has grown up, huh_?"

Tujuh setengah bulan telah berlalu dan akhirnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi mereka akan tiba di Bumi. Selesai mendarat, Jongin ingin menjadi yang pertama keluar dan berdiri paling pertama di depan pintu. Pintu di hadapannya pun terbuka perlahan seraya cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam. Saat Jongin hendak turun, seorang staf memberikan kacamata hitam padanya untuk mencegah penyakit atau iritasi yang tak diinginkan. Setidaknya iris matanya harus membiasakan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Bumi, Jongin?" Chanyeol yang selesai memakai kacamata hitam pun kemudian menepuk pundak pemuda tan yang sibuk memandang betapa birunya langit.

"Cukup berat dan _by the way,_ Bumi sangatlah terang kali ini. Atau memang seharusnya begitu?" balas Jongin sembari terkekeh pelan. Wajar saja jika kesan pertamanya seperti itu. Gravitasi dan kecerahan di Mars dan Bumi memanglah berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian, para staf mengajak penumpang dari Mars itu satu persatu memasuki gedung terdekat. Mereka dipisahkan. Sekarang, Jongin berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang tak begitu berbeda jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kasur, bersandar pada kepala kasur sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. _Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu, Sehunnie._ Tanpa sadar ia terlelap. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan. Maklum, perjalanan jauh. Hingga Jongin bangun pada esok harinya.

Setelah benar-benar bangun, pemuda itu berjalan keluar. Niatnya hanya sekedar mengambil air minun dan mencari udara segar. Akan tetapi, usahanya di tahan oleh dua penjaga yang ada di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar, tuan Kim." penjaga pertama dengan badan yang kurus menjawab.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memintanya pada kami." tambah penjaga kedua dengan mata runcingnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian... mengurungku?" tanya Jongin dengan tanggap. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak mungkin semudah ini untuk ke Bumi.

• • •

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 _a/n: Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari film asli The Space Between Us karena somehow aktornya ganteng dan alur ceritanya bagus. Akhirnya, aku coba bikin versinya KaiHun. Black Suit nya belum sempet di post soalnya ceritanya dibuat sambil nulis, ehehehe. dan sebagai gantinya aku kasih ini dulu 8')_


End file.
